


I'm yours, Haruka

by tetsuskitten



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka go out drinking (Nagisa's idea obviously) and Makoto learns just how much he likes drunk Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours, Haruka

Makoto hushed the smaller boy to a booth in the back of the club where the music wasn’t as loud, the lights less flashy and they could be alone.

”Here, Haru.” Makoto said, handing Haru a glass of transparent liquid that Haru promptly drank, thinking it was more booze when, in fact, it was just water. When he realized, he made a face.

”Makoto, I want more alcohol.” The boy informed while getting up to go get another drink but feeling dizzy and almost falling, face first, on the floor. But Makoto caught him, not letting him fall and sitting the blue eyed boy on his lap. When Haru tried to get up Makoto’s grip around him tightened.

”Let’s go home, Haru-chan.” Haru was about to tell Makoto to lay off the -chan but Makoto kissed his neck so gently that he forgot. “Please, Haruka.” Makoto pleaded, wrapping his arms tighter around Haru.

Haruka, with the idea of a long night of cherry wine (that they kept at home for special nights) and mind-blowing sex ahead allowed Makoto to call a cab to take them home. Makoto played Haru’s game all the way back home, letting the boy kiss him and touch him everywhere, all the while reciprocating, all of that to make sure they got home quick so he could put Haru to bed, of course.

Once they arrived home Makoto opened the door to their apartment and the hot air inside the house was almost suffocating.

Haru whined at the sudden heat. “Ngh! ‘s so hot!” He kept complaining while he tried to take his shirt off. Once he succeeded, he promptly discarded the shirt on the floor. Makoto, being the good husband he is, picked it up and threw it on the couch and then followed Haru into the kitchen.

Haru had the bottle of cherry wine in hand and was now pouring some into a glass. The drunken boy put down the glass and reached for his pants. “Too hot.” He grunted, taking his pants off to reveal black boxers that belonged to his husband and then, fumbling to find his apron.

”Found it!” He exclaimed too suddenly making him fall back against the wall. “It’s okay. ‘M okay.” He reassured Makoto who had reached for him and grabbing onto the brunet’s arm to pull himself back into a standing position so he could start grilling the mackerel.

”Haru, let me do that for you.” Makoto took Haru’s place in front of the stove and started grilling the mackerel himself, looking at Haru who was standing beside him watching the mackerel. Makoto smiled at the blue-eyed boy staring intently at the fish like it was some kind of magnificent thing, Haru was so childish when he was drunk. But when the smaller boy moved his hand to touch the hot fish Makoto’s heart leaped in his chest.

"Haru, no!” The tall boy said, pushing the other boy back and holding him before he lost balance again.. “C’mon.” Letting out a breath Makoto escorted Haru to their bedroom and sat him down on the floor. “Now you stay there and I’ll bring you everything you need, okay?”

Haru, who had been looking at his feet while taking of his socks looked up at Makoto, and then really looked and broke out in a smile. He made grabby hands at Makoto so he would lower himself down to be at Haruka’s level and Makoto did.

"Makoto, you’re beautiful." Nanase said holding Makoto’s face in his hands. Makoto blushed and smiled at the blue-eyed boy.

"And you’re drunk." Makoto retorted.

"I love you." Haru smiled again, god he smiled so much when he was drunk, it was kind of endearing, actually.

At that, Makoto huffed out a small laugh. “I love you, too.” He returned, because he did love Haruka, even when he was a drunk child.

"Let’s get married!" Haruka exclaimed, bolting from the floor where he sat and stilling himself on Makoto’s chest because the sudden movement made him dizzy. “Wow” Haru slid a hand beneath Makoto’s shirt, feeling him up and then looked at the blushing boy, waiting for an answer to his “proposal”.

"We already are." Makoto said, holding out his hand where his ring was and grabbing Haru’s hand so he could show him the golden ring sitting on his finger, as well.

Haruka marveled at the two golden rings as if it was the first time seeing them, as if it was news they were married, as if he didn’t know Makoto had loved him his entire life.

Haruka raised his gaze from the rings so he could look at Makoto, his eyes sparkling. Then he blinked and tears started falling from his eyes. The taller boy’s eyes widened and he held onto Haru’s arms, rubbing circles on his skin.

"What’s wrong?" He asked, eyes wide with concern.

Haru hiccuped and his bottom lip quivered. “I- I” He stuttered, trying to talk between sobs. “I’m so happy! You- You make me so happy Makoto. Always have.”

The green eyed boy relaxed and smiled, pulling Haru into his embrace. “You make me happy too, Haru-chan.”

After that, Makoto went into the kitchen to turn off the stove so the mackerel wouldn’t burn and he got back in the bedroom so he and Haruka could sleep.

He slid in alongside Haru who was already tucked in, draped in sheets. Haru leaned on him, putting half of his body on top of Makoto and burying his head in the crook of the tall boy’s neck.

"Smell so good, Makoto." Haruka noted, burying his nose deeper, pushing himself closer as if trying to soak all that delicious scent, all that delicious Makoto.

"And you’re mine. Just mine. All for me. My Makoto.” He informed the other boy, hugging him to prove his point. Makoto just smiled down at him, kissing his forehead.

“Yes, Haruka. I’m yours.” Always, forever.

Makoto thought. He didn’t think going out clubbing was a good idea but he had to admit, he rather liked drunk Haruka, he liked him a lot.


End file.
